The heart of Everything
by Caught in the Shadows
Summary: For the longest time Inuyasha has never thought about anyone but himself, he's selfish and self-centered. But will he change when he finds a girl mysteriously washed up on shore? InuxKik Fluff *Modern. If you don't like DON'T READ*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I know I haven't posted anything for a long time, and I'm very sorry. DX I just haven't had the inspiration to write these days! I still don't...but this is one of my old stories I found when i was going through some of my old notebooks. I liked this and I thought it was worth willing to share. XD This is a modern version of Inuyasha, meaning it takes place in our time era. If you don't like it, then don't read. It's as simply as that =_= I don't want any unnecessary flames an' such. **

**Now being said, this does take place in the our era so the characters are OC (Out of character). **

**Now please enjoy this random story made out boredom a very long time ago XDDD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Found on the Seashore<p>

Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed heavily as he walked along the beach, with his older brother Sesshomaru, Koga and his best friend Miroku. He hated taking walks on the beach. To him it was tiring and completely pointless to walk in silence and think the whole time. He looked over at his older brother, he was staring forward, his expression blank as always. Inuyasha had always wanted to know what went on inside that head of his. He didn't understand his brother, he was always so mysterious. _He's probably thinking about work, as always_ Inuyasha thought, that's all Sesshomaru ever did was work. Strange that he had always found time to take dumb walks on the beach instead of spending time with his younger brother. Inuyasha felt a sudden shower of sadness inside of him, he shook his causally, returning to his same annoyed expression he always wore on his face. He didn't care for his brother, not one bit; in fact he was glad he barely got to see him. Angrily he sighed and kicked some sand in front of him,

"You didn't have to come, Inuyasha" said Miroku, looking back at him.

"I wasn't gonna but someone wouldn't stop begging" Inuyasha complained, frowning at Miroku.

"Well you're here now, no use in complaining about it" said Miroku, a cheesy grin on his face.

"Asshole" Inuyasha muttered, letting his friends return to their silence. Miroku always forced them to walk the beach. He'd always say that miracles happened on the beach, that just one look at the special moment can take your breath away. _What a bunch of crap_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha turned his attention to the ocean; he intently watched the waves come up to his feet than return back into the arms of the ocean; like a parent pushing a child on a swing. He continued on walking actually taking the time to notice the sunset. Strangely to him he took an odd interest in it, not like Miroku. Miroku thought it was magical and powerful. What Inuyasha saw was more mysterious and dark. He wasn't exactly sure why he thought of it that way, in fact he wasn't sure why he was wasting his time even thinking about it. He had better things he could be doing, _like sleeping_ he sighed. He pulled out his iPod, plugging his headphones into his ears to drown out the sounds of the ocean. He turned up his music loud, letting the band 'Linkin Park' pour through his mind. He looked around the beach and was surprised to see no one on the beach, only a few but not many. There were many hotels and beach houses along the beach of Japan, tourists were always out to see the sunset, mostly couples, but still people none the less. It was creepy to be the only ones on the beach, was a storm coming? He turned his attention back to the water; he saw a spot ripple, his eyes intensified with high hopes of a dolphin jumping out. After a few moments nothing happened, he frowned in disappointment and continued on walking.

"Hey slow down!"

Inuyasha could hear the sounds of muffled voices, he turned down his music to see how far his friends were. He hadn't realized he was walking so fast, Inuyasha didn't care much to answer them, and he really didn't care to wait for them either. He turned back around and continued walking. _Serves them right, since they're always forcing me to come on these stupid walks _he thought with a sly grin on his face. He turned his attention back to the shoreline of the water. His eyes widened as he saw a giant lump washed up on the shore. It was a dolphin! He turned around to his friends who were slowly catching up.

"Hey! Hurry your slow asses up, there's a beached dolphin over here!" he called to them, his group of friends quickly jumped into a sprint. Inuyasha did the same, running towards the beached dolphin.

"What the hell?" he said, what he was staring at was no dolphin, but a woman. A beautiful woman at that, she had long black hair that flowed through the water that held her deep in its embrace. Her skin looked soft and flawless, she was passed out and all Inuyasha could do was stare and admire her beauty.

"That's not a dolphin" said Miroku,

"Do you need your eyes checked, Inuyasha?" teased Koga. Inuyasha held up a fist,

"No, but you will soon if you keep talking" Inuyasha threatened. Sesshomaru sighed,

"She's beautiful" said Miroku, "I wonder if she is single" he said.

"She's washed up on the beach and passed out and you're worried about her being single! Have you no shame!" Inuyasha shouted, Miroku smiled,

"I'm sorry, should I worry more about you instead?" asked Miroku, sliding his hand down Inuyasha's back, Inuyasha flinched away.

"Damn it, stop acting gay!" Inuyasha yelled, Miroku laughed.

"Seriously though, what are we going to do with her?" asked Inuyasha,

"Take her home with us of course" said Miroku,

"What! We can't take her home with us!" Inuyasha exclaimed, frowning at Miroku for even thinking of such a ridiculous idea.

"What's the matter, Inu, afraid she might have fleas?" Koga teased, wrapping an arm around him. Inuyasha threw him off,

"No, and quit comparing me to a fucking dog" Inuyasha growled, he didn't know why but they always seemed to compare Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to dogs. Sesshomaru was the potty trained full breed and Inuyasha a trashy mutt.

"We can't just leave her here, besides she can stay in that extra room we don't use anymore. She'll only stay for a little bit anyway" Miroku explained,

"She smells funny" he said, "Like fish"

"Awe! Look who's using his cute little doggy nose!" said Miroku, "If only you had a pair of doggy ears you'd be adorable!" he shouted, Inuyasha wanted to punch him in the face.

"Why the _hell _am I friends with you?" Inuyasha asked himself with sigh.

"Don't act like you don't like the attention" Miroku laughed, wrapping an arm around him.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha snapped, Miroku moved just in time before Inuyasha could hit him.

"So its settled, she comes with us" he said, both Koga and Sesshomaru agreed with Miroku and then they all turned to glare down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha closed his eyes and stuck up his nose,

"Fine," he pouted, Miroku smiled.

"Fantastic" he bellowed, "Sesshomaru will you carry her back to the house?" he asked, Sesshomaru nodded silently. Inuyasha watched as his Onii-san bent over to pick up the woman they had just found. Inuyasha looked back at the Ocean, he couldn't help but have a strange feeling about this girl.

She had awakened from the sound of many different voices; her eyes were closed, acting like she was still sleeping. She didn't know where she was, she didn't anything. She could have sworn she was drenched in water, they were probably trying to drown her, she could feel her heart beginning to beat rapidly as she thought of the fact that she was kidnapped. She felt heavy and her legs felt like weights.

"Damn it! Koga you cheater!" yelled a voice,

"It's not cheating mutt, it's called 'intelligence.' Something you don't have" said a second voice.

"When I'm done with you, I won't be the only one without a brain, you asshole!" yelled the first voice,

"Haha, that's a total 'that's what she said' moment" laughed the second voice,

"Calm down you two" said another voice, "And don't you think it's a little strange to be playing monopoly next to an unconscious girl?"

"No" the two said in unison

"It's my turn" said the first voice; she heard the sound of a dice rolling on a board. _What kind of kidnappers are these? _She thought. She slowly opened her eyes, realizing that she was no longer in any danger, (not that she ever was). What kidnappers play monopoly when they have a woman in their possession?

"Fuck!"

She jumped up in alert letting out a soft squeal.

"She just woke up, she can't be that scary" said a man, with long black hair that was held up in a pony tail, his eyes were brown and he looked like the type who played a lot of different sports.

"No not that, I landed on your damn property again!" the other guy said, he had strange long white hair and mesmerizing amber eyes. His face was soft but his expression was rough and selfish. His body figure was slim but muscular, making her know that even though he didn't play sports he still worked out.

"Ha, pay up loser" said the man with long black hair.

"Would you guys stop playing around, can't you see our guest is awake" said another man, this man's was handsome (not that the other two weren't). He had raven black short hair with brown eyes, his body frame was slender and his voice was so deeply seductive she couldn't help but stare.

"I'm terribly sorry for their behavior, what is your name?" he asked, coming close to her.

"Um…it's…uh…I think it's…Kikyou…" she stammered, for some reason she couldn't think of her name, she was sure it was 'Kikyou' but she wasn't for sure. The man didn't seem to notice her struggle to find her name, and held her hand.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman" he said, "Would you do the honor of baring my children?" he asked with a smile, his dark purplish eyes sparkling. Kikyou stared blankly at him taking her hand away.

"That's a terrible pick up line" she told him, he twitched at her words in shock, the long haired boy with the golden eyes edged closer to the raven haired boy.

"That's the fifth girl this week, so many rejections" he said slyly.

"Looks like the 'king of wooing women' is losing his touch" said the guy with the long black hair sneered.

"Shut-up!" yelled the raven haired man, "That doesn't matter right now. Kikyou, my name is Miroku, the guy without his shirt is Koga, that idiot over there trying to cheat is Inuyasha. And that tall, dark, and handsome guy behind you is Sesshomaru" Miroku introduced.

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot!" yelled Inuyasha defensively,

"Calm down, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said softly walking over to take a seat next to Koga. Kikyou's eyes widened in amazement, this Sesshomaru, was gorgeous. He too had long white hair and beautiful golden eyes, but unlike the other guy, Sesshomaru looked more adult like and matured. His face was flawless and a little pale but his eyes seemed to make his whole face glow.

"As you can already see, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are brothers" said Miroku smiling, noticing the way Kikyou had been staring at Sesshomaru. _Ah, that would explain their resemblance…_

"Umm…why am I here?" she asked, staring at them all.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Koga,

"We found you washed up on the beach" said Miroku,

"I was what? But how, I don't remember ever being in the Ocean, I can't even swim" she explained. The group stared weirdly at her,

"You don't remember how it happened?" asked Inuyasha, Kikyou shook her head.

"It looks like trauma, the fear you faced in the Ocean has caused you to lose your memory" said Sesshomaru, "In any case it seems you might be suffering from a long term memory loss" he explained, _wow, he's so smart _she thought.

"Can you remember your childhood at all?" he asked his hand suddenly on her forehead.

"Uh, no, I don't think I can" she said, hiding her blush. _Is he a doctor?_ She asked herself in her mind.

"How long until she gets her memory back?" Koga asked, scratching his head, like he noticed something about her.

"Who knows, could be days, weeks, months, even years….these things take time" said Sesshomaru.

"I've got nowhere to go" she said sadly,

"No worries, you can stay here as long as you'd like" said Miroku, winking at her. "Inuyasha, take Kikyou and find her some dry clothes. Me, Sesshomaru, and Koga are going to go and fix up her room" Miroku ordered,

"Why do I gotta do it?" Inuyasha asked; Kikyou gave him a weary stare.

"Its okay, my clothes will dry soon. No need to go through all that trou-"

"Non-sense" said Miroku cutting her off, "Inuyasha, go now" he snapped.

"Okay fine" Inuyasha said, walking over to the stairs. He paused, then turned around and stared annoyingly at Kikyou.

"You coming or what?" he asked, Kikyou almost instantly stood up on her feet.

"Sorry" she said, following him up the stairs. As they walked she noticed just how big the house was, it was extraordinary. It seemed like a mixture between a modern day home and a tradition Japanese one with sliding paper doors. The style was very antiques-ish and very dirty, which seemed to bother a bit.

"Your home is beautiful" she said, following behind Inuyasha.

"Ha, more like unusual" he stared with a chuckle.

"How so?" she asked,

"This place sits on the beach, but it's nothing like a beach house. It's more like a Victorian palace" he explained, "It looks normal on the outside, but in the inside it's completely different." He said softly. Kikyou stared at him while they walked; _he sure seems to like this place_ she thought to herself. She watched as he opened a door which she believed to be his room.

"Come in" he said, Kikyou slowly walked inside, she stood wide eyed in horror at Inuyasha's room. The room was trashed, clothes were lying around everywhere, and old rotting food lay on dirty dishes throughout the area. It smelled like dirty socks and underwear, and the bed was in shambles.

"What's the matter with you? What's with the flustered look on your face?" he asked, then he changed his expression to a teasing look. "You nervous because you're in a _guys_ room?" he sneered,

"No!" she shouted, "You're room is so disturbing it startled me" she explained, her voice sounding a huffy. He laughed,

"Yeah? Well, welcome to my sanctuary" he said sarcastically, digging through his drawers.

"I'm flattered" Kikyou said bluntly, trying to fix a sideways picture frame. She stopped at once when Inuyasha stood up. She smiled brightly as he walked towards her.

"Here, my ex-girlfriend left her pajamas here so you can wear them" he said, handing them to her. "You can go get changed in there" he said pointing to a bathroom that was located inside his room.

"You have a bathroom in your room?" she exclaimed,

"Doesn't everyone?" he said, looking confused,

"No, they don't" she said,

"Well they should" he said, she frowned at him,

"Not everyone in the world has money like you" she stated

"I don't have money" he said, his sarcastic voice suddenly disappearing. He looked up at the ceiling with a depressed look in his eyes.

"You don't?" she asked,

"The stuff that I have, this house, my clothes, all belong to my brother" he explained, he sighed deeply. "My brother is the one with money, not me. You should go get changed now" he said, turning her away and pushing her towards the bathroom. Kikyou closed the door and almost screamed, the bathroom was just as worse as his room. She sighed and slipping out of her wet clothes and climbed into the cute red and white pj pants with pandas eating bamboo on them. _My brother is the one with the money, not me. He seems sad about something, what is going on between those two? _She thought, Inuyasha's words flowed through her mind as she pulled the white t-shirt over her head. She knew it belong to Inuyasha because it reeked of fish. She looked in the mirror, she felt utterly useless at the fact that she couldn't even remember what she looked like. She sighed softly, closing her eyes. _Please try and remember _she told herself. She tried hard to focus but all the memories she could get were of this home and the faces of the people who took her in.

"Hey, hurry up in there, you take forever" yelled Inuyasha, she grunted annoying.

"Stop being so impatient" she snapped, walking over to him. "Now, be a gentlemen and show me to my room" she said with a playful smile.

"Heh, well aren't you a bossy one" he said, walking out the room. "Follow me."

Kikyou followed close behind him, walking down the large hallway, she loved the dark polished wood floors and purple vintage wallpaper. The house truly was beautiful, just like Inuyasha described, like a Victorian palace. She especially loved the winding staircase, the way the rails were carved were magnificent. They reached a second flight of stairs and Kikyou couldn't resist from touching the rails. It was smooth like the cheeks of a baby. Finally they reached there destination.

"This is the attic, well, kind of, it used to be an attic, then we rented it out to an old friend but there gone now" he said, walking over to the door. He knocked on the door loudly, making Kikyou flinch.

"Aye, you guys done yet?" he asked impatiently, still rudely banging on the door. The handle turned sharply and the door flew open to see Sesshomaru with a frustrated look in his eyes.

"Stop misbehaving, you're embarrassing" Sesshomaru said coldly. Kikyou caught the mortified look in Inuyasha's eyes. It looked like those words said by his older brother had hurt him, but in a strange way brought him comfort.

"I'm sorry for the way my Otouto-san is acting, please don't let him get to you" said Sesshomaru, patting her head before exiting downstairs.

"Heh, bastard" Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he entered the room. Kikyou sighed, just what was going on between those two? Quietly she walked inside the room, letting out a breathless gasp. The room was large; the wallpaper was a light pink with soft white carpet. The drawers and closet doors were white polished wood, and her bed was enormous. It had a light pink canopy over it and the blankets where white and extremely soft. She moved around the room "oh-ing" and "ah-ing" at everything she saw. She too had a bathroom and it was a bit small but it still got her amazed. Then she saw it, she walked over to the white wooden doors and opened them. She caught her breath as she gazed out at the spectacular view of the shimmering Ocean.

"Do you like it?" asked Miroku, staring at the Ocean with her.

"Yes, It's beautiful" she said, bowing before them in gratitude.

"No need for all of that, this is how it was left behind, we really didn't do much" Miroku laughed. Kikyou stared blankly at him, nevertheless she made her way to the bed.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before" she said, throwing herself on the soft bed.

"Really?" asked Inuyasha, "Gosh you're weird" he said,

"Am I?" Kikyou said defensively, "You're the one with weird white hair" she blurted out with a playful grin.

"Hey, don't get started with my hair. It's all natural" he said,

"Ha, It looks like you fell into a bucket of bleach" she laughed, Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Oh yeah, well you…you look like a…" Inuyasha stopped talking, looking sad with defeat.

"What a failure" said Kouga laughing at him.

"Shut-up!" yelled Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha be a good boy and behave" said Miroku, Inuyasha growled. Kikyou's eyes brightened,

"Oh my gosh, you're like a dog!" she squealed, running over to him, "Adorable" she said, pulling on his cheeks.

"Now, sit" she ordered, strangely Inuyasha sat down like a dog would.

"What is she doing?" asked Kouga,

"Where'd she get that leash?" asked Miroku, the two both shook their heads in unison.

"Now, bark" she cheered,

"Never, I'm not a damn dog!" Inuyasha yelled, tearing the leash from his neck.

"That's too bad," she said, "it looks cute on you" she finished with a warm smile. Inuyasha's eyes widened a little at how cute her smile was.

"Heh, whatever" he snorted, looking away to hide his blush.

"Well, it's getting late so why don't we all go to bed" said Miroku, escorting the two other men downstairs. Kikyou sighed softly, she was grateful for these people. They offered her to live here for as long as she needed. She closed the doors that lead to the wonderful view of the Ocean. She turned off her lights and snuggled deep within the covers of her new, nice, warm bed. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. Trying to get some sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw Inuyasha's room. That was the last thing she wanted to see, she did not want a nightmare of how horrifying that room was. She closed her eyes again, clearing her mind, she took in a deep breath. Feeling her eyes getting heavy, the feelings of sleep began to overcome her. A few more moments passed, then, her eyes opened.

Inuyasha twisted and turned in his bed, unable to get any sleep. He couldn't quite get his mind off Kikyou, she was weird, yet stunning to him. He buried his face into his pillow, feeling his face get hot as he thought of her. _Creak…_ Inuyasha felt his body stiffen at the noise. _Somebody is in my room _he thought, trying hard to act like he was sleeping. The person moved around the room quietly, he heard the sound of drawers opening and the soft clanking of dishes. _What the hell is he doing?_ He thought, quickly he moved and switched on the lights.

"What the-" he practically shouted, starting at Kikyou who was holding a bunch of trash and dirty dishes in her hands.

"What the _hell _are you doing in my room?" he asked, Kikyou's eyes widened as she dropped the trash on the floor.

"Nothing" she said too quickly, Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You were cleaning my room" he stated bluntly.

"I was not, I-I was uh…sleep walking" she stammered,

"Yeah, right" he said, with a sarcastic smile.

"Urgh! Okay I was cleaning your room, but you try sleeping knowing the person below you has a dirty room" she said harshly, breathing heavily.

"Why should it bother you?" asked Inuyasha, Kikyou opened her mouth to speak but stopped.

"I don't know" she said softly,

"Maybe you just wanted to see me, admit it. I am good looking with my _bleached _hair" he said, a cocky grin on his face.

"As if, like I would come all this way just to see yo-"

"Inuyasha" said a voice, cutting Kikyou off.

"It's Sesshomaru, quick get under my blankets!" said Inuyasha, Kikyou shook her head.

"No way!" she shouted in a heated whisper,

"Would you rather hide in my dirty laundry?" Kikyou was hesitate, finally she sighed and jumped in his bed and slid underneath the covers. It was nice and cozy, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. His shirt was off, showing his nice muscular body.

"What's going on?" asked Sesshomaru walking into the room.

"Nothing, I went to use the bathroom" said Inuyasha, Kikyou clutched tightly to the blankets.

"I heard voices" said Sesshomaru,

"Voice's? No, just me talking to myself, in my glorious room" he said, _glorious my ass _Kikyou thought annoyed, and pinched his thigh.

"Ouu..oohhh!" he quickly changed his "ouch" to a groaning "oh" making Sesshomaru stare awkwardly at him.

"Ohh?" Sesshomaru mimicked,

"Uh, oh, as in 'oh I forgot to tell…'" Inuyasha babbled, Kikyou covered her mouth to keep from laughing at his stupidity.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru sternly, Inuyasha sighed softly.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you today" he said, Sesshomaru walked over and sat down on the bed making Kikyou nervous. He put his hand on Inuyasha's head and smiled.

"It's okay, just behave" he chuckled, Inuyasha let out a small chuckle, then soon the door closed.

"Finally I thought I was going to die!" she gasped, Inuyasha turned to her.

"Why the hell did you pinch me?" he whispered harshly, Kikyou laughed.

"You said your room was 'glorious,' but I humbly beg to differ" she said,

"How is pinching me humble?" he asked, Kikyou shrugged her shoulders and laid back further in the bed.

"You love your brother a lot" she said, Inuyasha laughed.

"No he's-"

"Don't lie" she cut him off, "It's so obvious, in fact it's so obvious I thought you were having a incestial relationship with him"

"Say what?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "I would never…that-that's just absurd" he stammered, Kikyou giggled.

"Relax, I was kidding" she said, Inuyasha lay back in bed with her sighing with relief.

"It's just…when we were younger our parents died and we were taken to a foster home. We spent years there, and Sesshomaru always promised he'd take care of me. After some time a man who owned a music business came looking for an heir to lead his company. But, he would only take one of us. He refused to take me in, and Sesshomaru told me he would come back for me. I held on to those words, six years later he did come back. But he was different, more serious, he had become the head of the music industry, he was a changed man. And so was I" he explained, Kikyou stared up at Inuyasha who's eyes seemed to be lost in the past. _Poor guy, he just wants his brother to notice him _She thought to herself, closing her eyes. _I want to help them…_

Inuyasha sighed deeply and turned to Kikyou, _Ack! She's asleep!_ Inuyasha exclaimed in his mind.

"Damn, now what? She can't sleep here, this is my bed" he said to himself. He looked down at her, _but she looks so peaceful_ he thought. He felt his eyes beginning to feel heavy. He wondered what it would be like to have no memory. _Stress free, must be good to be able to forget the bad times_ he told himself. Maybe it was good for him to forget, forget about all his troubles, all his worries, all his sadness… He closed his eyes and fell sound asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW. I'M SOOOOOOO SORRRYYY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAITTT T.T **

**BUSY WITH UHH...stuff. o.o XD**

**No worries though cuz Cassie got her creative juices going and we now have this chapter! Whoot whoot! **

**Please enjoy 33333333333**

* * *

><p>"Man whore! Man whore! Man whore!" Sango Kouga throughout the entire house.<p>

"I am not a man whore!" yelled Inuyasha, chasing Kouga around the house.

"Man whore!" he sang, Inuyasha's face was burning red as he desperately tried to catch Kouga.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted,

"He's going to kill Kouga?" Kikyou exclaimed,

"Ack! He doesn't mean it" said Miroku trying to reassure her.

"I mean it!" Inuyasha shouted, "I gonna-"

HOLD ON! WHAT HAPPENED? *REWIND* 

"What the heck?" said Miroku, staring at Inuyasha and Kikyou who were both holding each other in bed.

"Wow" said Kouga, "This is awesome!" he said, snapping photos.

"What are you doing?" asked Miroku,

"What does it look like? I'm taking pictures of him" said Kouga,

"What for?" asked Miroku, starting to lose interest.

"Blackmail of course" he said, "I'm gonna make Inuyasha my bitch" Kouga chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought as much" said Miroku walking away. "Just be careful, if he catches you, he'll whoop your ass" Miroku warned. Kouga ignored him and moved in closer

"Heh, say cheese" he laughed, he snapped another picture showing Inuyasha holding Kikyou rather tightly. He froze when his friend's eyes slowly opened. _Fuck, I forgot to turn the flash off! _

"Kouga…" he trailed off, and then he noticed the camera and Kikyou in his bed.

"What the hell are you doing!" He roared, as he jumped out of his bed and began to chase Kouga.

"Give me that camera!" Yelled Inuyasha,

"No way, _man whore_!" laughed Kouga jumping over the couch.

"Man whore?" said Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyou together.

"I am not a man whore!" Inuyasha shouted and resumed chasing him.

Me: ohhh, so that's what happened… -facepalm-

"My god they're like children" said Kikyou as she and Miroku watched Inuyasha and Koga wrestling on the floor.

"Sadly yes" said Miroku, not really caring much anymore. What really bothered him the fact that Kikyou would sleep with Inuyasha and not him. He shook the thought away,

"How about some breakfast?" asked a delighted Miroku, Kikyou smiled brightly and nodded.

She followed Miroku out of the living room and into they're hug kitchen.

"I hope you're in the mood for cereal, it's all we have at the moment" he said, holding a box of cereal.

"I don't think I've ever had cereal before" she said, looking sad.

"Oh, no worries, you can have Inuyasha's cereal" he said, pushing her a bowl and a box of Lucky Charms. She smiled and poured out the Lucky Charms and milk into her bowl.

"Uh Miroku" said Inuyasha,

"Yes Inu" said Miroku with a mouthful,

"Would you like to explain why she's eating my cereal!" he yelled, Kikyou stopped chewing with her spoon still enclosed in her mouth.

"I'm so sorry" she said, swallowing the food in the mouth.

"It's okay, I don't mind" that was what he should have said…what he actually said was….

"Damn right you are" he growled, Kikyou put down the spoon and picked up the bowl. She stood up in front of Inuyasha and smiled warmly. She then lifted the bowl of cereal over his head and poured what was left inside the bowl directly on Inuyasha's head.

"Ah! Wha-"

"Learn some manners you asshole" she said coldly before walking out of the kitchen.

"Smooth, you're lucky Sesshomaru wasn't here to see that" said Miroku, Inuyasha scoffed. Miroku rose up and walked to his room, he then walked back out to Inuyasha.

"Take this to Kikyou" he said, handing him the dress they had found her in. It was nice and clean, "And apologize." Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Miroku.

"Get dressed, and apologize to her, then both of you come back down here" he said, sending Inuyasha off. He made his way to his room and rushed through the shower, quickly he pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black Hollister t-shirt and some white shoes. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, brushing his _bleached_ hair before he made his way up to Kikyou. He stood pacing at the front of the door, _what should I say? Sorry, wait…how do you say sorry? I've never apologized before…_ he thought to himself frantically. _Except to Nii-san but he's family so he doesn't count _he thought, finally he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No one answered; he knocked again, no answer. He drew in another flustered, annoyed breath and tried to speak nicely.

"Can you _please _open the door" he said through gritted teeth.

"No" said Kikyou, he took in yet another breath.

"Pretty _please_" he asked, clutching his fists together, almost like it pained him to be nice.

"Go to hell" she said, Inuyasha threw up his arms in plain anger. He was trying to be nice and she defiantly wasn't helping.

"Open this door right now or I swear I'll-" Inuyasha yelled on an on while banging on the door.

~Meanwhile, downstairs~

"Ah, that idiot, he can never do anything right" said Kouga, Miroku sighed beside him.

"Yep" he said, "We've failed at training our pup, were horrible trainers" he cried,

"There, there, nothing a shock collar can't fix" said Kouga, Miroku's head bounced up, a smile on his face.

~Back upstairs~

Kikyou opened the door, she stood with her body blocking the entrance to her room with her arms crossed and her hips popped out, her face steaming with anger as she held a glaring gaze with Inuyasha.

"What" she spat,

"I came to apologize, and damn it I'm going to apologize!" he stated,

"Is that so?" she said, "Well the, enlighten me, show me that you actually know some kindness."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and frowned.

"I'm sorry, okay" he huffed,

"Not buying it" she said closing the door. Inuyasha stopped her and opened the door again. She backed away from him but Inuyasha moved in closer blocking her in a corner. She raised her hand to slap him but Inuyasha grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Just-!" He began, his voice rough and loud, and then slowly he loosened his grip on her hand but still held it. "I'm not good at expressing myself; it's not easy for me to say sorry" he said with a sigh, Kikyou let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, I dumped cereal all over you" she said,

"You have to apologize, I deserved that" he said,

"No I wasn't apologizing for that, you did deserve it. I'm apologizing for acting like you" she said,

"You're a jerk" he said, letting her go.

"Ha-ha, so are you" she stated, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"So?" he said, with a cocky grin on his face, his amber eyes glistening.

Kikyou walked over and picked up the dress Inuyasha had dropped when he came bursting through the door.

"You know, you'd be so much cuter if you just expressed yourself more" she said with a promising expression, before entering the bathroom, leaving Inuyasha standing there with a glazed expression and a blush on his face. The door opened and Kikyou stepped out,

"I need your help" she said,

"With what?" he asked, she turned around to show her bare back with her dress still undone. Inuyasha felt his heart racing at the sight of her.

"Uh..I...UH…" he trembled,

"Just zip it up" she said, holding her long black hair. He moved his hands to her dress and felt shame as he zipped up her dress.

Translation: Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to zip it down. Lmao XD

"Uh, there you go" he said, looking away.

"Thanks" she said happily, completely oblivious about what was going on in Inuyasha's head. She walked back inside the bathroom and closed the door. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, he got a weird feeling when he saw her bare back and it was driving him insane. He wanted to see more, _ah hell; I am a man whore _He thought to himself.

"Okay, I'm ready" she said, she came out of the bathroom looking dazzling. Her beach dress was white and tight from her waist up, the top of the dress was cut off showing more of her soft skin. Her dress was short, just an inch or two above the knees, and was a little frilled. Her hair was pulled back and her bangs fell beautifully in front of her face. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare, constantly staring at her.

"Umm…I have a slight problem" she said,

"What?" he asked, trying to cover up the fact the fact that he was caught in her eyes.

"I don't have any shoes" she said, Inuyasha laughed. "Come on, I'm sure Miroku has something in his room you can use" he said, Kikyou followed Inuyasha down the stairs and into Miroku's bedroom. Which she half expected to be dirty but to her surprise it was clean, his room had a certain theme to it, a theme she couldn't quite figure out. His room was a dark purple, with a large round bed and many exotic colors. Inuyasha began to rummage through Miroku's closet and pulled out a pair of sandals.

"Here" said Inuyasha, handing Kikyou the shoes.

"Thanks" she told him, "What exactly is this place supposed to be?" she asked, Inuyasha shook his head.

"You don't wanna know, trust me" he said, leading her out the door.

Translation: If you had said "yes" to Miroku and bear his children you would know…A.K.A its his "love" chamber.

"Really, you found her washed up on shore?" said a voice as they walked down the stairs.

"Ah, there she is now, Kikyou I'd like for you to meet-" he paused, "Wow, how is that possible" he said breathlessly, the girl sitting in front of him turned around to stare in shock at Kikyou. Kikyou stared back in disbelief as well.

"Whoa" said Kouga, walking into the room with them. "Why are there two Kikyou's?" he asked, the two girls moved closer to each other.

"How do you look like me?" they said together, the girl Kikyou was looking at matched her resemblance almost perfectly. Her face was smaller and her black hair was shorter than Kikyou's. Their eyes were the same but Kikyou's portrayed more maturity in them. Kikyou was also taller and her body frame was a lot fuller and more adult looking. This girl wore a green summer dress with spaghetti straps and white flip flops. _Could she possibly be related to me? _Kikyou asked herself.

"What's your name?" Kikyou asked,

"Kagome, yours?" she said, she sounded young, her name brought no feel of familiarity to her though.

"Kikyou" she said a soft smile,

"What the hell is Kagome doing here?" asked Inuyasha, Kikyou watched the smile on Kagome's face turn into a frown.

"Relax Inuyasha, I'm not here for _you_, though Miroku did ask me to buy this" she said, pulling out a collar.

"What's that?" asked Inuyasha, his tone itching with fear.

"Oh boys, take him down" said Kagome, an evil grin on her face. At once Miroku and Koga pounced on Inuyasha.

"Get off me!" he yelled, the two men held Inuyasha down while Kagome locked the collar around his neck.

"There" she said, the two guys let go of the now angered Inuyasha who hit both of them on the head. He then tried to remove the collar but couldn't.

"What's going on here? What the hell is this?" he yelled, frantically tugging at the collar as if were a bomb and it was going to explode at any given second.

"That is an electric dog collar" said Miroku, crossing his arms.

"I can see that, why the hell is it on me!" Inuyasha exclaimed,

"After this morning's incident, we learned that you are properly behaved. I asked Kagome to buy one on her way here" Miroku explained,

"Don't you think a collar is a little unnecessary" said Kikyou, trying to calm Inuyasha down.

"It's absolutely necessary; Miroku-kun told me what he did to you. This guys needs discipline" said Kagome,

"Which is why you get the control" said Miroku, handing Kikyou the control.

"Only when he does something wrong" Kouga said, Kikyou nodded even though she hoped she would never have to use it. The control was more like a watch or a bracelet with a small blue button and a knob that determined the amount of pain Inuyasha would receive.

"The collar is voice activated, meaning it will only come off if Kikyou says 'release'" Miroku explained.

"This is stupid" Inuyasha spat,

"Well, not that this is settled, let's go" said Kouga, putting an arm around Kagome. Kikyou could see the jealous glare coming from Inuyasha.

"Yes, let's go" said Miroku, as they all exited the house. Kikyou made her way out, even though she had no clue where they were going, but stopped when she saw Inuyasha sit down.

"You're not coming?" she asked,

"No thank you" he said coldly.

"She's your ex-girlfriend, isn't she?" she said,

"Yeah" he said, staring at the wall, Kikyou took his hand.

"What an asshole" she said, talking about Kouga. Inuyasha chuckled,

"Come on, don't leave me alone with Miroku" she begged, Inuyasha nodded and smile.

"Okay" he said

"Shopping?" asked Kikyou as they walked inside a store.

"Yep, I'm here to help you get a wardrobe since you're going to be staying with the boys for a while" explained Kagome, already rummaging through clothes.

"But I don't have any money" Kikyou announced,

"That's okay; Miroku's volunteered to pay for you. He runs a popular bar so he's got money" said Kagome,

"Oh well, okay I guess" she said, still not wanting for them to waste so much money for her.

"Alright, Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha go to the changing room, you'll help us out on what fits her look and what doesn't" ordered Kagome, pushing Kikyou inside a changing room. In an instant Kagome came back with a pile of clothes and urged Kikyou to try them on.

"Ah! Do I need this much?" Kikyou exclaimed,

"Of course, girls always have massive amounts of clothes" Kagome giggled, "Now, here, put this one on" she said, tossing her an outfit. Kikyou sighed and slipped out of her dress and climbed into a short blue jean shirt and a white of the shoulder blouse. She stepped out of the dressing room and stood out in front of everyone. Wide eyes and smiles filled their faces.

"Wow, Kikyou you look so hot" said Miroku, winking at her. Kikyou did her best to hide the blush forming on her face. Kagome gave her a little push back into the dressing room and continued to toss her clothes and Kikyou would continue to try them on. This continued on for hours, whenever she went out to show everyone, they would either shake their heads "no" or nod their heads "yes." Inuyasha didn't seem to care much but at times she could feel him staring. Finally they paid for everything and it was time to leave but not before she stopped to stare at a burger place holding her hands on her now growling stomach. She had forgotten that she hadn't eaten breakfast; she did dump it all over Inuyasha's head.

"Well, someone looks hungry" said Inuyasha, coming up to her.

"Well, if you remember, I threw my breakfast on you" she said, Inuyasha chuckled.

"Well then, I guess I owe you" he said, Kikyou's eyes widened, she had expected him to protest and come back with some smart ass remark.

"What?" she asked, Inuyasha stared at her bluntly at her.

"Oh come on" he said, taking her hand, tugging her inside the burger place.

"What about the others?" she asked, "Won't they worry?"

"Nah, they'll meet us back home" he said, releasing her hand as they stood in line. She didn't understand why but she felt warm with him holding her hand.

"Hi welcome to WacDonald's, how can I help you?" asked a lady, Inuyasha pushed Kikyou forward to order.

"Uhh…" she looked up at the menu, all the food looked delicious, but she had never tasted it before, or at least that she knew.

"Come will ya hurry up already?" said Inuyasha, Kikyou gave him a dirty look, before turning her attention back to the menu.

"I'll have a number two, with a small fry and a small drink" she said,

"Okay, and you sir?" said the lady,

"I'll have the number one, no pickles or onions, and easy on the ketchup. A large fry and make sure it actually has some salt on it, and a large coke" he said, the annoyingly punched in his order.

"That will be $11.55" she said glaring at Inuyasha as she gave him back his change. They then took their food and sat down.

"Well go on, eat" he said, stuffing his face. Kikyou hesitated at the burger sitting in front of her.

"What's wrong now? You're hungry aren't ya?" asked Inuyasha,

"Yes I am, it's just I've never had something like this or least I don't think I have…I'm scared I won't like it" she said, Inuyasha picked up his burger.

"You won't know if you don't try" he said, Kikyou smiled. He was right, she picked up the burger and took a bite. Her eyes widened at how juicy it was. The taste sent her taste buds for an thrilling ride.

"You like it, don't you?" he asked, she didn't even speak, she simply nodded.

"Ha-ha, it's all over your face" he laughed, Kikyou couldn't help but release her own laughter. Before they could do anything else they were both laughing with each other.

"You eat weird, pig" said Kikyou with a fit of giggles.

"How? What did you call me?" Inuyasha asked laughing at her randomness. They both laughed a little more before Inuyasha looked at his cell phone and saw the dozens of text messages and missed calls from Miroku.

"We should get going, they're looking for us now" he said, Kikyou smiled and nodded. They picked up their trash and headed back to the house.

"Well, would you two mind telling me where you've been?" asked Miroku, with a stern look on his face.

"She was hungry so I fed her" said Inuyasha,

"Alright, but you should know, Sesshomaru isn't pleased with you. You're late" he said, Inuyasha rolled eyes and ran upstairs.

"What's he late for?" Kikyou asked, before Miroku could answer Miroku came rushing down the stairs.

"Come on!" she huffed and dragged Kikyou up to her bedroom.

"Okay, I have to leave but I laid out an outfit for you to wear tonight, bye!" she said dashing out the room leaving behind a confused Kikyou.

"Wait! What's the….occasion?" she asked herself, she sighed softly and gasped at the dress laying out on the bed. It was a long satin red dress. It was low cut with a long slit up the side of the dress to bare leg. It was ruffled a bit at the bottom.

Kikyou squealed in excitement as she set to work, she didn't know what the occasion was, but she loved the fact that she got the chance to dress up. Quickly she hoped into the shower, and got right out. She brushed her teeth and started to blow dry her hair. Though it took some time to figure out how to work it. She pulled her hair up and began to curl her hair, going for an antique-ish hairstyle. When she finished her hair, she started on her make-up. She was thankful for Kagome who showed her how to use them back at the store. She applied a little bit of eye-liner and some mascara. She added a pinch of blush and red lipstick. Overwhelmed with excitement she slid in her new dress. It was tight around her body, making her breast and butt stick out more than they should have. It didn't seem to bother her much, she loved the way it fit her body. She slipped on her black silk gloves and red high-heeled shoes. Feeling ready, she turned to look back on her bed to see a glamorous black mask with small feathers on the side. She smiled and carefully placed the mask on her face.

"Kikyou, are you ready?" asked Miroku, opening the door to stare in shock

"Yes, I'm ready" she said happily, not realizing the shocked expression in his eyes. He wore a very nice jet black tuxedo, with a purple vest and bow tie.

"Kikyou you look, amazing" he said his voice breathy.

"Really? Thank you so much" she said, Miroku smiled.

"So, may I escort this beautiful young woman to the car?" he asked, holding on his hand. Kikyou giggled softly and placed her hand in his.

"You may" she said, though she saw Miroku as a terrible lecher, she had to admit that there was definitely something that intrigued her. Together the two walked down the stairs and into a very nice looking car. It was long and black and had many windows. Everything was immensely fancy; Kouga was also dressed up with a nice black suit and a bright green vest and tie. She still didn't know where they were going, and it irked her. Every time she asked for the location the question was either interrupted by someone or just completely ignored. She had gotten tired of seeking for the answer and decided to just look out the window as the car drove off. Her chocolate colored eyes gleamed at all the bright city lights. Signs and people were everywhere. There were people on the sidewalks that did tricks or played music for the people passing by. There were tons of sushi shops everywhere, and billboards hosting famous singers like, Ayumi Hamasaki, Gackt, and Namie Amuro. Such things fascinated, she stared at the billboard with Ayumi Hamasaki's face, she was so beautiful. Beside her name was a title, _Glitter_, Kikyou wondered what it was, but shook it aside. She wished she could be someone like this Ayumi girl, she told herself she would do her best to learn more about this girl.

"We're almost there, good, any longer and Sesshomaru would have had our heads" said Miroku, Kikyou focused her attention back to the men.

"Sesshomaru is there?" she asked,

"Yes, he's running the entire program" he said,

"Program?" she asked, "Is Inuyasha there too?"

"Yeah, he's already there" said Kouga, Kikyou nodded.

"Now listen Kikyou, when we get there, there's going to be a lot of cameras. Don't feel overwhelmed by it, okay?" said Miroku, Kikyou nodded a bit confused and nervous. Why on earth would there be cameras?

"I'll walk out first" said Kouga, as the car came to a stop. He opened the door to the flashing lights. After Kouga went Miroku, she took a deep breath but felt relaxed as Miroku held out his hand for her to take. She smiled and stepped out of the vehicle. There were tons of people, and flashing lights. Several people rushed up quickly to snap pictures and ask questions like "What's your name?" Kikyou didn't answer them of course, she was too afraid. She could feel Miroku's hand grip hers tightly and with a slight tug he quickly pulled her out of the crowd. She let out a sigh of relief and rested her arm around Miroku.

"That was terrifying _and_ exhilarating at the same time" she laughed, panting a little. Miroku chuckled; he took her hand once again and took her inside.

"Welcome Kikyou, to Tokyo's finest, The Kaika Hana Palace theatre."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me I love hearing your opinions ! <strong>

**Thank for everyone who has still been reading my stories even after I've failed at being able to make deadline with my fics. I promise to finish Unending Love soon! You have my word! **

**Next chappie coming soon!**


End file.
